


lock it next time

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirty Huening Kai, Huening Kai is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, kai is not a criminal it doesn't count as breaking and entering, maybe if soobin didn't leave his window unlocked all the time he wouldn't have this problem, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Kai keeps on breaking into Soobin's room through his window.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	lock it next time

**Author's Note:**

> you may have seen bits and pieces of this wip if you check my cc/twt! i started this way back in december ٩( ᐛ )و i didn't know if i wanted to stick this in the sookai drabble series or not, so i decided to post it separately in the end since the dumb premise of this fic makes me laugh
> 
> taegyu probably hyuka's roomies but they weren't mentioned
> 
> ages  
> yj - 22 sb - 21 hyuka - 19

Soobin ignores the sharp tapping on his window, thinking it must be a bird or something until he hears a loud thump on his floor. He startles, and the only thing he has near him is a stapler so that’s what he arms himself with in the face of a possible home invasion. 

“Jjunie-hyung, you didn’t let me in,” the boy on the floor says accusingly as he brushes himself off. “You—” The boy stares at him, wide-eyed as he realizes. “You’re not Yeonjun-hyung.” 

“No,” Soobin says cautiously, still brandishing the stapler. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Huening Kai,” the boy says cheerfully, already seeming to have shaken off his shock. “I guess Yeonjun-hyung got a roommate. He didn’t tell me.”

“Well, that’s because Yeonjun-hyung moved—”

“What?” the boy squeaked. 

“—into the other room across the hall,” Soobin finished. “Are you in the habit of climbing through people’s windows?” He cautiously puts the stapler back down on his desk, still apprehensive. 

Huening Kai shrugs. “I’m used to it, Jjunie-hyung never opens the door if he’s in the middle of a game.” He smiles sheepishly. “It looks like I’m not able to do that anymore, though.” He looks thoughtful. “I guess you can let me in now…?” 

“Choi Soobin.” 

“Soobinie-hyung!” Kai says. “Well, then, I’ll see you later!” He walks across the room and is out the door in no time, and Soobin could tell that Kai isn’t lying—the path looks too well-worn, too familiar.

* * *

Huening Kai doesn’t stop breaking into Soobin’s room.

To be honest, Soobin’s a little unnerved. He still doesn’t lock his window though because he’s gotten somewhat used to it, even though there was that one awkward time when he was changing, Kai stumbling and stammering his apology while Soobin rushed to put a shirt on. 

(He doesn’t change facing the window anymore.)

He finally gathers up the courage to ask why Kai’s continuing to enter through the window when he could just ask for the front door to be opened.

“Oh, are you going to give me your number now, hyung?” Kai teases as he eases the glass down. Soobin flushes both at the suggestion and because Kai looks exceptionally attractive today (most of the time he tries to ignore that Kai is...well, _hot,_ because Yeonjun treats him like a younger brother, so he should too). Kai’s hair is usually messy, but tonight it looks like it’s styled that way on purpose, and he’s in a dark number that has too much leather and strings going on for Soobin not to be distracted. It looks like they’re getting ready to go to a party.

Soobin scrawls his number on a piece of paper to hand to Kai. “Just let me know when you need to be let in.” 

“Sure,” Kai says, though the shit-eating grin on his face tells Soobin that he’s totally not going to do that.

(Kai does bring a heavily inebriated Yeonjun through the front door later on that night, and Soobin tries very hard to forget the appreciative once-over Kai gives him, tries even harder to forget that he says, “You’re very sexy hyung, did you know that?” Because Kai is most definitely very drunk. Yeah, that’s what he’s going to stick with.)

* * *

Kai continues to use Soobin’s window as a main entrance to the house because he’s a little shit. Soobin giving his number can promptly be summed up as a useless effort, because their conversations mostly consist of Kai flirting and Soobin trying very hard to ignore that Kai was flirting. He’s unsuccessful, because one, Kai is devastatingly attractive and he _knows_ it, two, all of a sudden Kai is everywhere, at the house, when Soobin’s out with his friends—because apparently, they share same friend group—and on one particular night they even bumped into each other at Blue Orangeade, a popular study spot due to it having a 24/7 cafe. And third but most definitely not the fucking least because the memory still keeps him awake some nights, ever since that party where Kai had dressed to kill, ever since his _“You’re very sexy hyung, did you know that?”,_ the tension between them has skyrocketed through the roof. 

It bothers Soobin so much he’s half considering just asking Kai if he can just kiss him and get it over with. He wants to kiss him so badly even Kai’s about to notice, which is saying something because as flirtatious as he is, he’s denser than a rock. 

_Ah shit, this game’s over._ Soobin stares at the grey screen, not surprised that he got distracted from yet another match. Their nexus is about to explode when he feels someone lift his headset. He doesn’t even have time to turn before Kai says, “Hey, come meet in Jjunie-hyung’s room when you’re done,” breath tickling his ear, voice low and doing just enough before the ear cup bounces back into place. Soobin pulls off his headset, reaching out and grabbing Kai’s wrist just in time.

“I’m done now. Was that really necessary?” 

Kai blinks at him innocently. “You didn’t hear me the first few times.” 

Soobin tugs on his wrist. “Come here. I’m going to do something stupid.” 

Kai tilts his head, confusion evident in his eyes and posture, but he goes along with it. “Like what?”

It doesn’t take much to pull Kai into his lap, though he yelps in surprise at the sudden movement. 

“Don’t think I don’t know why you keep coming through my window,” Soobin says as Kai clutches the front of his shirt. 

“Old habits die hard?” he lies, cheeks flushing red, and _Oh, it feels much better to have the upper hand,_ Soobin thinks. “H-Hyung, what are you..” Kai swallows, question dying in his throat when he realizes how dumb it sounds when he’s essentially straddling Soobin in his chair. 

“If that’s your reason, it’s probably not good to go with my stupid idea then,” Soobin says mock-thoughtfully, hand settling on Kai’s thigh but not quite pushing him off yet. “Get off.” 

“Hyung,” Kai whines, “Shut up, I wanna hear your stupid idea.” He runs a hand through his hair, a determined look settling on his features when Soobin doesn’t say anything. “Actually, nevermind I don’t, I’m just going to do it,” Kai mumbles, and Soobin never particularly cared about who kissed who in the first place, just as long as it happened. 

Kai’s mouth is warm against his, arms looping around Soobin’s neck to pull him closer. It’s about as close to perfect as a kiss can get, except maybe the fact that it goes on for maybe a little too long until it gets interrupted by Yeonjun’s sharp knocks against the door. 

“What’s taking you guys so long?”

Soobin sighs against Kai’s lips, reluctantly parting. The underclassman looks dazed, lips red and wet. He rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. “How about a date too,” Kai mumbles as he tries in vain to fix his hair. 

“Am I picking you up at your place or are you just going to bust through my window again?” 

Kai rolls his eyes. “Lock it next time, then.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I want to.” 

“Tsundere.” 

“Guys?!” 

* * *

“Yes, it was just so I could see you more, hyung. Now can you go back to kissing me, you’re so annoying.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> sometimes i think i should space out my updates but most of the time i am just too lazy and post fics whenever i finish i am sorry ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> this wip was relatively easy to finish, i'm probably going to focus on writing a soulmate au that's been in my head for a while!! i want it to be longer (4-5k), but i can't think of the actual plot zz


End file.
